Random Warriors
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: After their camp is attacked by Twolegs, the cats go crazy. Oc's Needed. Suggestions and constructive criticism are recommended.
1. WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!

"RUN! QUEENS AND KITS FIRST!" a black she-cat yelled at the top of her lungs until a huge black ball exploded on her. "DON'T GET HIT BY THE DROP BOMBER!" a tabby-colored tom screeched. Everyone scrabbled out of the camp as fast as they could. Several were hit by the explosives while a small group of cats made it out alive. After the planes thrusted away, a small group of five cats sat panting.

"Wow, that was a relief. We should get some food, eh Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked. "I'm STARVING! Let's catch some mice!" Squirrelpaw asked. "I see one!" Sandstorm said. Jaykit pounced on the fat mouse, and started riding it like a pony. He tried to bite it and remove its life, but Jaykit was too small. It looked strange seeing the mouse trying to buck Jaykit off, but a random cat burst out of a nearby bush with a chainsaw. "Let Honey Boo Boo handle this," HoneyBooPaw said, and used the oversized stick of metal to chop the mouse in half. They shared the mouse, and then fell asleep.

"OMFG We're in the Hunger Games!" Firestar randomly yelled as he woke up. Jaykit jumped up, did a frontflip, and then skittered up a willow tree nearby. "Enemies at 4 o'clock! I repeat! Enemies up ahead!" Brambleclaw yelled. Sandstorm picked up a stick and chanted, "Sticky Sticky Sticky **_BANG!_**" Sandstorm chucked the stick at a rabbit, and it pierced a hole straight through the rabbit's body. It yelped and then started moving in circles. Foam sprayed out of the rabbit's mouse into a puddle on the grass. "Yay Shampoo!" Squirrelpaw said, and rubbed the white liquid on her head. Her eyes moved towards her nose then started moving around wildly in circles. "Uh, you OK?" HoneyBooPaw asked weakly?

"Yay a Sponsor Balloon!" Jaykit started bouncing around. Brambleclaw poked it and the box magically disappeared. It is a machine with a large hole on one side. "Push teh button! Push! PUSH!" Sandstorm yelled. HoneyBooPaw jumped forward and bumped her head on the button. A few gears whirred and then kittens started pouring out of the machine. "Awwwwww so fluffeh!" Sandstorm cooed. "Owwww, I have a headache now," HoneyBooPaw complained.

_**I know, short first chapter. I will try hard to make it longer next time.**_

_**ADOPT A KITTEN! Leave a name (Preferably random) and a desc and you will get your OC in the story. **_

_**Make sure to leave a review! -ComedyMaster333**_


	2. Hunger Games is sooooo 3 days ago

"What are we going to do with all of these kits?" Brambleclaw asked Firestar. "We could appease teh Gods by making sacrifices!" Jaykit said, which kind of creeped everyone out. "I think we should build our clan back together!" Firestar recommended, and the rest of his clanmates refused. "WE WANT TO KILL THEM!" HoneyBooPaw yelled. Everyone else shouted yowls of approval. "I do have nine lives though," Firestar countered, and everyone frowned.

"This one will beh Summerkit, because summer is hawt." Firestar said. "LIKE OMG I KNOW WHAT TO NAME THE NEXT ONE!" Jaykit screamed. Everyone else fell on the ground and their ears started bleeding. "I'll name it WolfxJaykit, because she's good looking-like moi." he said, and there was no one to object. So then there were eight.

"Yoooouuuu haaaaave theeeee powwwwaahhhh," Sandstorm heard a creepy voice coming from the pond. She stared into it, and there was nothing to be seen. "BOOYAAKASHA!" a loner yelled as he jumped out of the water. Sandstorm became frozen from shock. "Hey, baby want to go- Aww forget it. You're frozen and will probably stay that way for a while. Dun worry, Weedhee will be back," Weedhee announced, and trotted over to the camp.

"Hey guys, weren't we in the Hunger Games?" HoneyBooPaw asked them. "Nah, the Hunger Games are so three days ago. IT'S A WILD PIDGEY!" Firestar screeched. "LIKE OMG THOSE THINGS ARE SOOO STRONG!" Brambleclaw shook in terror with his leader. "Guys, don't we eat birds?" Jaykit queried. "We can, you don't. Remember that time you tried to catch that mouse xD," Summerkit pointed out. "DONT INSULT YOUR SENIOR!" Jaykit shouted at her. "Wait, was she even alive back then?" WolfxJaykit figured. "Oh yes, just yes, baby. Smart jus' like moi." Jaykit finished. "IT'S WEEDHEE!" Weedhee shouted as he jumped out of a tree. Everyone became frozen in shock, except for Jaykit. He's blind.

_**REVIEW TO CATCH THE WILD PIDGEY! Jus' type in the box below like moi. OC's still wanted, along with Reviews! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. MLP

_** CandyBunnies I never noticed that, nice call. This is a random story though, so I can add whatever I want. :3**_

"I'm BORED." Jaykit complained. "Ok then, we'll change your name to Jaykitty." Firestar announced. "I call upon the power of Osiris to change this (strange) kit's name. May Anubis watch over him until he dies. By the authority of Horus, your name is now Bob!" Firestar completed. "I thought he was supposed to be Jaykitty?" Sandstorm asked. "Nah, Bob sounds better." Firestar concluded. "BIGFOOT!" HoneyBooPaw announced. An orange tom with a huge amount of hair entered. "Oooh, looks like we got a hottie!" Brambleclaw said. "I'm a boy. So unless you want to be really strange, I'd recommend not flirting with me." Fluffyface said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Bob said. "Who the heck-" Weedhee said. "Oooh! Ooh! I want to be Rainbow Dash!" WolfxJaykit announced. "I'm Princess Celestia!" Firestar announced. "But you're a boy!" Squirrelpaw said. "And no, Bob doesn't count."

"Let our adventures in friendship begin!" HoneyBooPaw yelled. The cats all got lifted into the sky and onto a patch of clouds. A bright light came down from the sky and all of the cats were transformed into ponies. "OMG LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" a random unicorn yelled over at them. It shot a beam of purple light at Bob. Then, Bob turned into a girl. "Your name no longer fits. You are now Jaypaw." Firestar announced. Squirrelpaw had the great idea of creating a giant puddle of chocolate. Or at least that's what the author thought it was. "For that, you are now a warrior. We will name you Squirrelpuddle!" Firestar said. A bunch of rainbow kittens rained down on the group for no apparent reason.

"MEATBALL FIGHT!" Weedhee yelled, and Firestar created 20 tons of meatballs. "3...2...1...SPICINESS!" Brambleclaw yelled, and the fight was on. "I'm going to hit you in the wheel!" Summerkit yelled as she picked up a glob of meat. Jaypaw had the brilliant idea of shoving a rock inside of his meatball before throwing it. When it hit Firestar, he lost his fifth life. "Bridge jump journalist attack!" Brambleclaw yelled as he chucked his pile of meat at Squirrelpuddle. She dodged and the meat landed on a patch of rainbow kittens. It suffocated them. "Oh yeah, take my acronym venue modeling powers!" Squirrelpuddle yelled back at him. She pulled out a sausage turret and started firing back at Brambleclaw. "TREKOMISSION!" the unicorn who turned Jaypaw into a girl yelled, and it started snowing meatballs. "OH NOES! THE GODS ARE MAD AT US!" Weedhee yelled. After getting turned into a meatball snowman by the others, the fight continued.

A carriage with two pegasi pulling it slowly traveled down to the cloud they were on. A song could be heard from the carriage.

"Ooooh, I see a traditional meatball fight.  
I guess I should join and pwn you all night.

I got my worm ready, I got my realization too.

I don't know what I'm saying to all of you!"

All of the cats stared in awe at the cat singing. She had a gold pelt with a black overcoat. "ALL HAIL COALPELT!" they chanted. "I'm not Coalpelt. He's my annoying brother." Lynxsong answered. "I hope y'all have a rootin' tootin' day!" a really, very, extremely, completely dark cat with orange eyes came out. "I hope y'all brought your faculty bentinators!" he yelled. Summerkit whispered to Lynxsong. "Is he always like that...?" she asked with innocent eyes. "No, he has a different personality every single day. It gets really annoying after a while." Lynxsong whispered back. "RECOGNITION!" Firestar yelled and they were all whisked back to the normal world.

**Current Characters:** _Firestar  
Brambleclaw  
Squirrelpuddle  
Jaypaw  
Sandstorm  
OCS  
Weedhee-Casrules  
WolfxJaykit-Wolfthathowlsateclipse  
Fluffyface, Lynxsong, Coalpelt-Saiyanpelt  
_

**Yesee that lil' button young'un? Be a dear and typer sum stuff and hit it. -Coalpelt  
**


End file.
